


Darkness Is A Blessing And A Curse

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of magic, will the darkness of his own powers overcome him, or will the light of his lover save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Is A Blessing And A Curse

Etho knew the second he woke up in an ally that something was wrong. If waking up in an ally wasn't clue enough, then the pounding headache and sharp pain in his abdomen was. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was scared. He instantly lifted his shirt, trying to see if the pain was caused by a cut, which it wasn't. His head didn't have any cuts or marks either, that he could feel at least.

He took in his surroundings, a dark alleyway, a bunch of overflowing trash cans. Typically what you would find in a dark ally. He could have sworn he had gone home last night, if it was last night. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, or if any had. But either way, he still had woken up in the middle of the night in an alleyway in pain.

He dug in his pocket, finding his phone, which now had a crack in it. He tapped the screen, watching as it lit up. He was surprised by how many messages and calls he had missed. There was at least thirty five calls, twenty voicemails, and almost a hundred texts, all from Nebris. He unlocked his phone, and clicked on the first voicemail.

"Hey Etho. I thought you were coming over today? I know I shouldn't worry, you probably just overslept. Call as soon as your up? Love ya!" Came Nebris' cheery voice over the phone. 

He knew he didn't have time to listen to all of them, at the moment at least. He clicked on the last one that was sent, and listened as Nebris' frantic voice came through the speaker. 

"Etho! Please answer, please call back! I'm worried sick! No ones seen you in five days! No one can find you. If I did something, please just tell me. I can't take this much longer Etho." Nebris' voice cracked as a sob was heard. "I-I love you Etho.... please just come back." 

The voicemail ended rather randomly. He tried to process everything. Five days. He'd been gone for five days. But he could have sworn he'd been on his way home just hours ago. He pulled himself off of the ground, having to stop briefly after, waiting for the world to quit spinning. He was startled, by a loud meow from a kitten, presumably a stray. He caught sight of the kitten, finding it sitting near where he had been. It had silvery long fur and grey-red eyes. 

He looked away from the kitten and made his way out of the ally, though he could tell the kitten was watching him intently. He shook away the feeling and walked down the abandoned sidewalk. He was really close to Nebris' house, he found as he approached a street sign, which was illuminated by a lamp. He pulled out his phone again and dialed Nebris' number. He, oddly enough, didn't get an answer. It was late, almost two, but he doubted with how frantic Nebris had sounded that he'd answer immediately. 

He sighed and made his way towards Nebris' house, knowing it was way closer than his by far and it was already late. He approached the house, finding the front door locked, which wasn't a surprise. He pulled out his keys an unlocked the door, pushing it open. He kicked off his shoes and closed the door quietly behind himself. He looked around, finding Nebris' place a little messer than usual, but without his own nagging, he wasn't surprised. For Nebris could be quite the slob. 

He pushed those thoughts aside and wandered up the stairs quietly. He opened the door to Nebris' room, seeing said man laying on the bed, on top of the covers, with his head buried in his hands, quiet sobs escaping him. Etho stood there quietly for a second, not making a sound, as he watched his purple eyed boyfriend sob. He was confused, nothing seemed to add up, but he knew something had happened, but he honestly wasn't sure what. 

He, yet again, shoved all those thoughts aside and closed the door quietly. He walked over to the bed slowly, sitting down and placing a hand on the others back. Nebris shot up, his eyes wide with fear and sadness as his eyes stared at Etho. 

"E-Etho?" Nebris asks, his voice hoarse and laced with worry. 

"Hey Nebsy." Etho replies, pulling the other into a tight hug, which was quickly returned. 

"Where-where were you? What happened? I was so worried!" 

And that's where Etho didn't know how to answer. He wanted to have a reasonable answer, one that would calm his lovers worries, but he didn't. 

"I don't know Nebs." 

Nebris pulled away from Etho, holding him at an arms length. His eyes showed worry, sadness, tiredness, and confusion. 

"How do you not know? You were gone for five days!" 

"Nebris. Listen to me. I don't know what happened or where I went." 

"Did.... you cheat on me?" 

Etho's eyes widen with fear. "No! I would never do that to you." 

"I know." Nebris says quietly, tears sliding down his face. 

Etho finally really noticed how terrible Nebris looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, probably from having not slept in days, and his eyes, which were usually bright, were duller than usual. He had been so, so worried. Etho didn't like that he caused the other to feel this way, to have him worry so much. 

"Can-can we discuss this in the morning?" Nebris asks quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

Etho gives him a small smile. "Of course. I love you." 

"I-I love you too." 

It wasn't long before Nebris was snoring softly beside Etho, his arms wrapped tightly around Etho, almost as if he was afraid he'd just disappear again. Etho listened to Nebris' heart beating rhythmically and his slow, even breathing. It was relaxing, he had found over the couple years they had been together. He felt surprisingly tired, especially having just woken up. But, a thought, a question, tugged at his mind. What happened to me? He couldn't figure it out. Maybe Nebris was right, sleep sounded like a great idea, a wonderful one even. He let himself relax in Nebris' arms, letting his mind empty and his consciousness slip so he fell into a vivid, dream filled sleep. 

_  
Wisps of color danced around, red and grey. They danced around his being, they glowed brightly. They emitted a power, something that his soul yearned for. He saw a kitten, one with silver fur and grey-red eyes, prancing about, chasing the colorful wisps, in a playful, kitten like fashion._

_The kitten ran towards him, jumping, with impossible height, at him, landing gracefully on his shoulder. He was startled at first, but the kitten nuzzled his face, meowing quietly, and purring softly. He questioned why the kitten was in his dream, maybe it was because he had seen it before._

_But any thought about the kitten was quickly shoved aside as the wisps of light suddenly shot towards him. He was blinded by the grey, red, and silver light. His head burst into searing pain and all he could see was grey and red._

__  
He shot up, breathing heavily, in a cold sweat. His head pounded and his eyes stung. Nebris, looked more than startled, staring at Etho with wide eyes. He put a hand to his head, as if that would take away the pain, which was almost unbearable. His vision was blurry, and all he could see were tints of grey and red. He blinked several times, trying desperately to clear his vision.

"E-Etho?" Nebris asks, his voice wavering. 

"I'm ok." Etho says slowly, as if trying to reassure Nebris, and himself. 

"What happened to you?!?" 

Etho raises an eyebrow, painfully, giving Nebris a look. "What are you talking about?" 

Nebris backs away from Etho slightly, almost as if he were scared. "You-you look different...." 

"What are you talking about?" Etho tries again.

Nebris grabs his phone, handing it to Etho after he pulled up the camera. Etho stared at it in disbelief. He snatched the phone from Nebris, his gaze unwavering. His hair was silver. His eyes, one grey, one red. 

"What the....?" Etho says, his voice trailing off as pain shot through his body, sending his vision swimming. He gasped involuntarily as he went still, any movement hurting. Nebris looked so worried and scared and confused. 

"What the hell is going on?" Nebris asked.

"I.... don't.... know." Etho replied through gritted teeth, fighting through the pain. 

"First you go missing for five days, then your look changes, and now you can't move because your in so much pain. What is going on? What aren't you telling me??"

"Nebris..." Etho starts, but gets cut off. 

"I think I could answer your questions." Comes a southern accent. 

Etho whips around, though quickly stills as pain shoots through his body.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Nebris half shouted, still groggy from sleep.

"All these questions will be answered shortly, but you must come with me."

Nebris was suddenly feeling really protective and moved himself between Etho and the mysterious southern man, who he noticed wasn't wearing shoes. "Who are you and what the fuck do you want with Etho?" 

"Nebris, I know you're worried and confused, but Etho is only gonna get worse if he doesn't come with me."

Nebris looked worriedly at Etho. He was torn, he didn't want to trust this mysterious man, but he didn't want Etho to suffer. "How do I know I can trust you?" He questioned skeptically. 

"Nebris.... Please." Etho plead, his voice weak and strained from the pain.

That really worried Nebris, and made up his mind. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"My world." Was all the mysterious southern man said before everything suddenly got really bright.

Etho groaned in pain as a hospital room came into view. He was so confused. Where was he and how did he get here? Last he remembered he was with Nebris and some mysterious southern man and he was in pain, so much pain. A small meow caught his attention. A kitten, one with silver fur and red-grey eyes. The same one from the ally and his dream. Why was it following him. It meowed quietly and jumped up on the bed beside him. He reached out, painfully, and petted it. It's fur was really soft and silky. It batted playfully at his hand, causing him to smile. It, or he rather, rolled onto his back and Etho tried to pet his belly but he rolled skilfully out of the way. That caused Etho to chuckle, though laughing pained him greatly. The door to the room he was in suddenly opened, and the little kitten disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"Etho! Your ok! Thank god." Nebris said, rushing over to Etho's side.

"Yeah, I'm ok... everything still hurts." Etho says with a strained voice.

Another person entered the room, the mysterious southern man from before. 

"Can you please tell us what's going on now?" 

"Yes, I can. I'm Guude Boulderfist, the leader of this town. This world,is just like yours, expect we have magic." To portray his point, Guude moved a chair with his mind and brought it to him so he could sit down. "Know Etho, you have magic too, though it's been taken from you. That would be during the five days you were gone from your world. An evil sorcerer, Blame knew about your powers and locked you away after putting a spell on you and ripped the powers from your soul. Its a very painful process, really. But, it has adverse affects to the person who lost their powers. That would by why your hair and eyes changed." 

"So I have powers?" Etho asks, looking rather confused.

"Yes, well did. Blame took them from you, and you have to get them back before he can figure out how to use them, because that, that would surly end this world." 

"How so?"

Guude lets out a sigh. "Etho, your powers, their unlike any we've ever seen. They're so, so unique and strong. I fear them, to be honest." 

"How do I even get them back?"

"Well, you'll have to infiltrate Blame's fortress and get em' back." 

"Uh Guude.... Can you tell me why there was a kitten in here earlier." 

"Ah kitten?" Guude asks, suddenly looking very intrigued.

"Yeah, it had silver fur and red-grey eyes..... But it disappeared when Nebs came into the room."

"That kitten! That kitten is very important. Its the embodiment of your powers. This, this is great news! That means the spell that was cast upon you had a flaw. That means it'll be much, much harder for Blame to harness your powers. But we must hurry if were to get them back."

"Wait... So Etho has powers or had powers and that's why he disappeared...?" Nebris asks, butting into the conversation.

"Yes. Now Nebris, I feel you may have powers too, but you just haven't gotten them yet."

"I-I have powers too?" 

"Maybe, but I'm not totally sure." 

"Now, we must set out immediately if we want to get Etho's powers back."

"What about the pain?" Etho questions.

"Oh right. Here." 

Guude brought his hand up and a glowing ball of soft light appeared in his hand. He approached Etho and pressed his hand, palm down, against Etho's chest. The instant relief that fills Etho caused him to moan in relief. 

"Now come along, we must head out." Guude said and snapped his hand, which teleported the three of them to a fountain that was a ways away from the hospital.

"How far away is it?" Etho questioned as they walked along a road. 

"Its about two hours north of here, but if we take horses it'll take about an hour." 

Etho was about to question further, but they reached a stable, which had quiet a few horses in it. Guude hopped onto a pure white horse with bright green eyes. Etho chose a pure black horse with baby blue eyes. And Nebris hopped on a grey speckled horse. The three rode off in silence. Nobody talked for the whole ride, though many questions tugged at Etho's mind. He was thoroughly confused and didn't understand most of what was happening. He didn't know how any of this could be real, but here he was, in a strange world with a strange southern man who had magical powers. 

The ride was long and painful, at least for Etho's case. Whatever spell Guude had used on him was wearing off, and the pain was quickly racking up, becoming almost unbearable. Much to Etho's thanks, they reached a huge building made of dark bricks with red accents. They used leashes to tie the horses to a tree and they grouped up to talk, which is when Etho finally mentioned the pain, which he'd tried to keep at bay.

"Guude... The pain... Please tell me there's something you can do..." Etho said, though specking only brought more pain.

Nebris stared worriedly at Etho. He didn't want Etho to be in pain. He just wanted his lover to be ok.

"Man, I was hoping that spell would last longer than it did. But with you, im not surprised. There's not much I can really do, and im terribly sorry." Guude said, his eyebrows dipping in thought.

Etho just nodded and bit his lip as they continued forth. They snuck around the building, following Guude, who looked to know exactly where he was going, which seemed odd. It was quiet amongst the group, though the world around them was loud. Commands were shouted and chattering was all around, along with the clang of metal. Etho watched in amazement as Guude muttered a few words and a shimmering bubble surrounded them.

"This'll keep us hidden, but you mustn't step outside it or it'll fall and we'll be caught." Guude whispered.

The two nodded and they set forth. Etho grabbed Nebris' hand and kept a hold it, maybe squeezing it too tightly, but he needed Nebris if he were to get through this unbearable pain, which was starting to become too much, causing his legs to become shaky. Nebris looked at him worriedly, his purple eyes betraying so many emotions, but mostly fear, which shocked Etho, for Nebris was usually really strong.

They easily maneuvered as a group through the crowds of people, some soldiers, some civilians, but almost all were using magic in some form or another. If Etho hadn't of been in so much pain, it might've been easier to admire just how cool it was. They continued through a courtyard like area and through a dark stone arch doorway. It was much quieter where they were heading, with a distinct lac of people. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Etho had a searing pain shoot through him, casing him to groan as he fell to the ground, his knees giving. The shimmering bubble that had been protecting them disappeared in a shimmering away. 

"Etho!" Nebris shouted, falling to his knees beside Etho. 

"Ne-Nebs..." Etho groaned, his eyes growing duller as he laid on the ground, unable to move.

"No no no no Etho stay with me... Please!"

Etho tried to get his vision to focus, but his eyelids felt so heavy, and started drooping closed. 

"Etho!" Nebris took Etho's hand, wanting nothing more than for Etho to be ok again. "What do we do Guude?" 

"There isn't anything we can do." Guude replied sorrowfully. 

"There's gotta be!" Nebris shouted, feeling an energy burst from inside him, his purple eyes glowing dangerously. 

Guude took a step back, seemingly startled. "Woah, calm down." 

Etho's eyes shot open. The pain felt like it had instantly vanished, instead, it was replaced with a burst of energy, which was something he openly welcomed. His eyes met Nebris' glowing purple eyes and instantly knew where that energy had come from. 

"Nebs." Etho said, his hand caressing the others cheek. "I'm ok now." 

Guude's green eyes were fixated on the two, almost as if trying to figure out something. "Oh!" He exclaimed, recognition showing in his eyes. "You guys are soul mates. That's the only thing that can explain this." 

Both looked to Guude confused, but didn't get to question him as they heard footsteps from down the hallway. 

"Shit. We gotta go." Guude said, quickly pulling Etho to his feet a d dragging him and Nebris along. 

"I knew you'd come Guude." Came a deep voice as they entered a huge open room. 

A man dressed in all black with a long black cape sat relaxed on a throne. His hair was dark brown and short. His eyes were black, not like the night sky, but like a bottomless pit. He looked menacing. 

"Of course you did." Guude muttered.

"And I see you've brought some friends." The mn butted in, not allowing Guude to speak. "How kind of you for bringing Etho with you, I should've just finished him off last time." 

The man is suddenly in Etho's face, an sly grin on his face. "Your powers, are ever so strong and intriguing. To bad you wont ever be able to use them." He sneers. 

He touches Etho's forehead with his index finger, causing pain to shoot through Etho's body as memories flooded back. Pain, being trapped, a feeling of complete emptiness, bottomless black eyes staring into him, almost like staring into his soul. He jolted backwards, falling into Nebris' arms. 

"Give him his powers back Blame." Guude sneers, his green eyes starting to glow. 

"Ha, like I'd do that." Blame snarls. "Don't pick a fight with me Guude, you know you can't win." 

"Do as he says." Nebris butts in, his violet eyes glowing dangerously. 

Etho felt helpless. He couldn't help. He didn't know how to. 

"Oh Nebris. Poor poor Nebris. If you think you can face me, then your mistaken." Blame says cockily, that damn smug grin on his face. 

Nebris strode forward, grabbing Blame by the throat and lifting him off the ground with a strength he didn't know he even possessed. Blame was instantly gone from his grasp, reappearing a few feet in front of him. 

"Not gonna work." 

A wall of purple fire shoots towards Blame, causing him to stagger backwards, trying to dodge the purple flames. Nebris looked surprised by his own powers, but advanced on Blame, using these new found powers. Blame quickly retaliated, using his own powers to appear and disappear randomly. And using balls of a thick smoky black material to hurtle at Nebris. 

Etho looked on worriedly as Guude joined in in the battle. He was distracted by a meow, that no one seemed to notice but him. He followed the sound, leaving the battle behind him. He found a little kitten, one with silver fur locked in a magical cage. Etho could feel the pull on his soul, the kitten was pawing at the bars, meowing quietly. 

"Hey kitty." Etho says gently, reaching out to pet it. 

The kitten rubbed against his hand, sending spark of energy through him. "Ready to come home?" Etho questions quietly.

A small meow and a purr was the answer he got. He chuckled as he put his hand flat against the bars of the cage. The bars disintegrated and the kitten jumped into Etho arms, purring and rubbing against him. The little kitten put its front paws on Etho's chest, about where his heart would be, and with a meow, the kitten turned into wisps of color that flew into Etho, causing an energy, unlike anything he'd ever felt before rush through him. Power, so much power. It hummed through him making him feel so strong. 

He turned back to the battle and using these new found powers stopped everyone in their tracks with orbs of red and grey magic. The magic burned through him, making all his senses heightened. 

"Now Blame." He spoke, his voice unwavering and full of power. "You shouldn't be hurting either of them." 

Etho released Nebris and Guude, but Blame stayed still. 

"Ha, like I'd listen to you." Blame sneered, snapping out of the bonds of Etho's magic. "We, we aren't done yet." Blame sneered as he waved his hand and two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. "But we Etho, have much to discuss." Blame finished his sentence, that smug grin back on his face.

"Where did you send them?" Etho asked worriedly, though he kept his cool, which felt increasingly difficult with this power that hummed through him. 

"Back home, don't worry, they are fine, for now." 

"You better not hurt them, especially Nebris." Etho sneers.

"What's stopping me from doing it?" 

"Me, that's what." 

"I have deal for you, Etho." 

"And what would that be?" 

"Join me, help me conquer this world and make it ours." 

"Why would I want to help you? Especially if its something so evil?" 

"Because I know that darkness resides in you, and I know you want this too." 

"I would never betray Nebris and Guude! Your evil and I will stop you." Etho says, his eyes glowing brightly, a very dangerous glint in them. 

"You hadn't even known Guude that long." 

"But he's saved my life and helped me get back what was mine. And I'll never help the likes of you." Etho says as he vanishes. 

Etho appears by Nebris' side. Nebris jumped, startled from his sudden appearance. Etho looked worriedly at Nebris, seeing the bruises and marks from battle. Etho hugged Nebris, wanting nothing more than him to be ok. Which he seemed to be as an energy radiated between the two, making them feel connected. 

"Are you ok Etho?" Nebris asked, not moving away from Etho. 

"I think I'm ok. This is all just so new.... This power, its so strong and I don't know how to handle it." 

"You seemed to handle it just fine back there." 

"I was just doing what felt right." 

"Not trying to break the moment or anything, but Etho, I need to know what Blame told you." 

Etho stepped back from Nebris, not as worried since most of his bruises had disappeared. "He wanted me to join him, to help him conquer this world." 

"That fucker. I knew he'd want that. He'll never learn, I swear." 

"He knew you, how?"

"We used to be friends."

"Used to be?" 

"We were until his powers took that kind and caring part of him and crushed it. He let his powers dark nature overtake him. He tried to kill me to take over this town and all who reside. But I couldn't let him, I had to banish him, and never allow him back." 

"Wow.... So his powers overtook him?" 

"Yes." Guude sighs. "Some powers have more light to them, are meant for good, while others, others have a darker background. They can be used for good, but only if the person who wields them is pure hearted and in control. He sadly wasn't, he couldn't keep the darkness from overtaking him. That's what I fear with you, Etho, your powers are from the darkest of places." 

"We have to stop him Guude. He can't have power over this world, for that'll only bring more darkness." 

"Which is why I need your help. I can't stop him, I know I can't, I've tried before, but you, you might be able to." 

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes." 

 

Many days of planning passed, with Etho growing tired and stressed. Late one night, after tossing and turning for hours, Etho got out of bed and went out to the balcony that was just outside off of the room Nebris and himself had been given to stay in. He sat on the thick railing, the dizzying height not bothering him in the slightest. He was tired and stressed. His thoughts were running super dark. Why didn't he just join Blame? Why not use his powers to destroy? These questions had been pulling at his mind for days, and each day he kept thinking that it might be true. 

"Etho .... You ok?" Nebris asks sleepily, his purple eyes seeming very bright in the dark night. 

Nebris was worried. He had a special connection with Etho, as he'd learned, they were soul mates. He knew something was eating away at his lover, but he wasn't sure exactly what. 

"I'm fine, why?" Etho questioned, briefly gazing to his lover.

"No your not. Don't lie to me please." 

"Fine! I'm not ok!" Etho snapped, his eyes glowing softly.

Nebris looked taken aback by Etho's sudden anger. "Woah, I didn't mean to pick a fight. I just wanna know what's wrong." 

Etho lets out a long, drawn out breath. "I'm sorry." He says, though his voice was barely audible.

Nebris sits beside Etho, putting a hand on his leg. "Please just tell me?" 

"I feel like Guude's right, about my powers. There's this darkness that resides inside me, and I feel like its going to overtake me." 

"Etho. You are not bad or evil, or whatever you want to call it. Sure there's darkness, but that, that doesn't define you." 

"But what about everything's that's already changed about me. Look at my hair, its gone silver and my eyes have changed too. So why can't who I am change?" 

"Your heart is made of gold Etho. You are an amazing person who has the power to overcome this, I know you can, and I'm right here to help you if you need it." 

Etho glanced down at his hands, before his eyes met Nebris'. "You know I love you, right?" 

"I love you too." 

Etho leans in and kisses Nebris, feeling that burst of energy flow through him. The kiss deepened, the two becoming impossibly close in the process. Nebris could tell Etho would be ok, for now at the very least. 

 

"I still don't know how to use my powers, but I know we have to go now, especially if we want to stop Blame." Etho says, saddling his horse. 

"I'm confident you'll be able to handle it, both of you." Guude responds as he pulled himself onto his horse. 

Etho just nodded as he got on his horse as well. They set out on the journey, the three of them, though a bigger group of people were supposed to be leaving an hour after them, and wait till they needed back up, if they even ended up needing it. Like before, the journey was quiet. Even though Etho knew he could handle this, and he knew he needed to do this, but those thoughts still swirled in his head, no matter how much Nebris tried to reassure and tell him he was still good. 

The journey seemed shorter this time, but it was still quite a ways away. They all nodded to each other and rode in to the huge building, avoiding the frantic attempts to stop the trio. They strode into the throne room, after abandoning their horses. 

"Back already?" Blame questioned. "Have you changed your mind, Etho?"

"No, no I haven't. I'm here to end this." Etho says calmly, though he felt a tension within himself. 

"Ha, stop me? Like you of all people could do that."

That made Etho really angry. Just the way he talked, like he was so confident of himself. Etho threw balls of magic at Blame, running at him with great agility. Blame retaliated quickly, using a shield to block the hits. But each hit made the shield weaker and weaker until it finally broke. Blame flung a wall of fire at Etho, sending him flying back. His eyes glowed with a fiery anger as he growled at Blame, something dark surfacing within himself. 

Nebris took Etho's hand, sending a wave of positive energy through Etho's body, silencing that darkness, restraining it. Etho squeezed his hand, keeping tight hold of it. 

"Oh, how cute." Blame spat out, blood on the corner of his lips from the many hits he'd taken. "Two lovers in a battle against evil. How sweet." 

Nebris and Etho worked together, firing simultaneous balls of energy at Blame, beating him down. Blame was weak at this point, Etho could tell he couldn't take much more. Etho nodded at Nebris and they both brought a ball of energy in their hands and when they threw it, it combined, creating a beautiful, intricate clash of colors, red-grey and vibrant purple, darkness and light, a perfect imperfect balance. It struck Blame, causing him to fall to the ground, coughing up blood. 

Etho dropped Nebris' hand. "I have to do this alone." He answered Nebris' question before he could ask. 

He approached Blame, who lay on the ground broken and beaten down. He approached him and squated down beside him. 

"I thought I couldn't beat you?" 

"I guess I was wrong." 

"You were very wrong and you deserve everything that is to come to you." Etho growls, that darkness rising in him, consuming him.

"Yeah that's right fucker." Blame spat out. "Its gonna happen to you too. Let the darkness take you." 

Etho felt a pull on his heart, that connection with Nebris standing strong, pulling him back to reality. "I refuse to sink to that level." 

Etho put both of his hands palm down over Blame's heart and murmured a spell, one that he didn't even know how he knew and a bright glow emitted from Etho, a dark grey glow quickly overtaking the bright glow. Everything went still as Etho stood up. 

"Now you can't hurt anyone else." Etho said quietly, his eyes glowing with a power that had never been seen before. It was dark, mysterious, scary, something that should be feared. 

Blame groaned as he sat up, looking around at the dark place that surrounded him. Then his eyes landed on Guude, and tears appeared in them. "Guude... I'm so sorry." He sobbed, tears pouring down his face. 

"What did you do to him Etho?" Guude asked, confused. 

"I took that darkness from him, the one that took away who he was." 

"Blame... Is it...is it really you?" Guude asked, tears welling up in his green eyes.

"Yeah it is Guude... And... I'm so sorry.... I-I love you." 

"Oh Blame!" Guude sobbed, hugging the broken man before him, causing a soft white glow to shimmer in the air, the healing hug of a long lost soul mate. "I love you too." 

Etho watched the scene before him unfold before he turned his back and walked over to Nebris and just hugged him tightly, letting his light overtake the darkness of his own soul, even if it were just for a little while. 

"Are you gonna be ok?" Nebris asked, his voice comforting Etho as he tried to forget the double burden that rested upon his soul.

"As long as I have you, I will be, always."


End file.
